Confession
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Tooru tahu ia telah menempatkan 'Mattsun-nya' sebagai orang paling penting dalam hidupnya ketika pria itu menunjukkan kesungguhan bahwa ia tak akan pernah mengkhianati Tooru atau meninggalkannya, entah semenyebalkan apapun dirinya. YukiMatsu


Tooru tahu ia telah jatuh hati pada Masamune sejak kali pertama pria itu mengucap kata teman padanya.

Tooru tahu ia telah takluk pada pesona Masamune saat pria itu tersenyum tulus padanya.

Tooru tahu ia telah menempatkan 'Mattsun-nya' sebagai orang paling penting dalam hidupnya ketika pria itu menunjukkan kesungguhan bahwa ia tak akan pernah mengkhianati Tooru atau meninggalkannya, entah semenyebalkan apapun dirinya.

Tooru mencintai Masamune, lebih dari seorang teman.

.

.

.

 **Confession**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu © Naoe**

 **YukiMatsu**

.

.

.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Masamune. Apa kau sehat?"

Mimpi buruk itu datang, tersenyum sok suci pada Masamune yang membeku di tempat, matanya membelalak dalam keterkejutan.

Tooru menggeram di sampingnya. Ia sadar. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan bertemu Midori Nagamasa saat memutuskan untuk mengikuti TGC tahun ini.

"E ... _Etto_... la-lama tak jumpa, M-midori-san."

Midori tersenyum. "Yah ... aku sedih sekali saat mengetahui tak ada kabar darimu sama sekali. Kau tak mengikuti TGC yang sebelumnya, berarti sudah satu tahun ya?" ia berjalan santai menuju Masamune, lalu berhenti di depannya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"A-ah ... t-tidak ada ... uh ..." Masamune membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Tapi sepertinya Midori Nagamasa tak senang akan hal itu. Matanya menyipit, dan ia serta merta berkata dengan suara berat. "Lihatlah mataku saat sedang berbicara denganku."

Tooru melihat tangan Masamune mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Saat akhirnya mata Masamune bertemu pandang dengan milik Nagamasa, sang dokter tersenyum puas. "Anak baik," katanya. "Selama setahun ini apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kapan dan dengan siapa?"

Masamune tak menjawab. Lidahnya kelu.

"Kenapa, Masamune?"

"A-ah ... itu ..."

"Aku tak akan tahu kalau kau tak mengatakannya. Ayolah."

Tangan Nagamasa menyentuh dagu Masamune, dan itu adalah batas terakhir kesabaran Tooru. Ia mengayunkan kakinya lebar-lebar, menyelinap dan menghadang Nagamasa. Nadanya marah. "Jangan ... jangan berani-berani mendekati Mattsun." Matanya mengancam, "Atau kubunuh kau."

"Yu ... Yukki ..."

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pun Hotaru yang sejak tadi diam mengamati keadaan. Sampai akhirnya anggota Hoshishiro yang lain datang dan Nagamasa berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

" _Ah warui."_

Pandangan Tooru dan Hotaru terarah pada Masamune.

"A-aku harus pergi membeli minuman." Ekspresi Masamune aneh ketika ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tooru tahu ada yang tak beres dengannya. Oleh karena itu, _mangaka_ itu menyerahkan bawaannya pada Hotaru, lantas menyusul Masamune. _Host_ itu masih terganggu akan _kejadian itu_ , dilihat dari reaksinya begitu melihat Midori.

Tooru benci Mattsun yang terlihat lemah seperti sekarang. Tapi ia lebih benci dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghilangkan trauma Masamune selain melangkah mendekati Masamune, terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Mattsun."

Masamune tersentak. Tangannya yang gemetar ia sembunyikan di balik punggung, sementara sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum paksa. "A-ah, Yukki ... _gomen,_ aku salah jalan tadi." Ia tertawa, terdengar ganjil di telinga Tooru.

"Mattsun."

"Apa?"

"Mattsun ..."

"Apa, Yukki?"

Masamune menatapnya, tapi fokusnya bukan pada sang _mangaka_. Teror Midori masih menghantui pikirannya.

"Mattsun."

"Kubilang, apa, Yukki?"

"Mattsun."

Masamune mengerutkan alisnya, terlihat tak sabar. Mukanya masih pucat, tapi tangannya yang tadi disembunyikan di balik punggung kini melipat di depan dada. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau yang kenapa, Mattsun bodoh."

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, tapi Tooru melangkah lebih dekat lagi pada Masamune. Sampai di hadapan si pria pirang, Tooru maju lagi. Masamune tak paham, tapi ia jadi bergerak mundur karena langkah Tooru.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Masamune menabrak dinding.

"Tunggu sebentar, Yukki."

Masamune bingung. Ia tak sempat melawan ketika Tooru menekan leher Masamune dengan lengannya, menginjak kaki Masamune agar tak bisa kabur dan mendesis. "Mau sampai kapan kau begini, Mattsun?"

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Yukki? Dan—serius, kau sedang apa? Ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Pengundian TGC dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Mattsun bodoh." Tooru memutar mata. Tangan Masamune mencoba menarik lengannya dari lehernya, tapi Tooru menginjak kaki Masamune lebih keras sehingga erangan kecil keluar dari mulut sang surai pirang, tangannya terlepas.

"Lepas, Yukki."

"Tidak, sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu." Tooru menarik napas. Ia merasa sudah tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Ia tak peduli dengan kompetisinya. Ia tak peduli Hotaru yang mungkin sedang berkeliaran mencari mereka. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan apapun.

Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya satu. Mattsun.

"Apa?" Masamune akhirnya pasrah saja. Ia mendengus, menatap pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan mendengus lagi. "Apa?"

"Aku menyukai Mattsun."

Hening.

Masamune berkedip dua kali, lalu menghembuskan napas lelah. "Benar. Aku juga menyukaimu, Yukki—tentu saja. Jadi, sekarang lepas."

Hening lagi.

"Mattsun bodoh." Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Tooru menyebut Masamune bodoh. _Well,_ Masamune memang kadang sedikit _bodoh_ menafsirkan sesuatu. "Kau pasti tak paham apa maksudku."

"Apa maksudmu?" mata Masamune memicing. "Tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Aku juga menyukai Hotaru. Aku menyukai setiap orang di tempatku bekerja, aku menyuka—"

Bibir Tooru membentur milik Masamune, dan napas sang _host_ tertahan di udara. Matanya melotot, lebih lebar dari saat bertemu Midori atau melihat pistol kesayangannya diinjak Hotaru. Lebih syok lagi ketika Tooru menekan kakinya lebih keras bersamaan dengan ciumannya yang semakin dalam.

Anehnya, Masamune tak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Tapi rasa gengsi dan harga diri membuatnya mencengkram bagian atas baju Tooru dan menghempaskannya ke belakang.

"Heh." Tooru memiringkan kepalanya. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. "Sekarang kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, Mattsun bodoh?"

Dari kejauhan Hotaru berlari mendekati mereka sambil berteriak sebal. "Matsuoka-saaaaaan! Yukimura-saaaan! Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

Tooru berlari kecil mendekati Hotaru. " _Gomen_ Tachibana-kun~" katanya. "Aku baru saja menemukan ide baru untuk _manga_ ku nanti. Kalau sudah beres, aku akan memberitahumu pertama kali."

Hotaru mengeluarkan ekspresi super jengah. "Tidak, terima kasih," katanya jijik. Ia lantas melempar pandang pada Masamune yang masih bergeming dari posisinya. Mulutnya mengatup. "Matsuoka-san, ada apa?"

Masamune mengerjap. "Bu-bukan apa-apa, Hotaru. Ahahahaha ..." lirikan pada Tooru yang pura-pura cuek, Masamune tertawa kering. "Bukan apa-apa, sungguh."

Saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat berkumpul para peserta, Tooru melihat Midori melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Ia menatap Masamune, tapi sepertinya Masamune tak melihat Midori. Lebih tepatnya, ia melihat Midori Nagamasa tapi fokusnya tak ada disana.

Fokusnya sekarang adalah pada pernyataan gamblang yang Tooru ucapkan padanya.

Owari

Note : AHAHAHAAHAHAHAH FANFIK KETIGA SAYA DI FANDOM INI XD dan pairingnya beda lagi /ketawa

Mattsun itu masokis, serius /ditendang

Entah kenapa, saya lebih suka YukiMatsu daripada MatsuYuki ahahahah xD ada yang sependapat sama saya? xP

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini~ review membuat saya senang~

-red


End file.
